


Don't Let Me Go

by funkylittleseance



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Language, Modern David "Dave" Katz, Nightmares, Period-Typical Homophobia, Sleepy Cuddles, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, Softie David "Dave" Katz, Time Travel, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkylittleseance/pseuds/funkylittleseance
Summary: EnKlave Fest: Klaus has a close call in Vietnam.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45
Collections: EnKlave Fest 2021





	Don't Let Me Go

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta TwistedIllusions!

_The ground quaked as another grenade detonated near Klaus and his brothers-in-arms. Crouched in a foxhole beside Dave, the seance clutched at his stomach, desperately trying to staunch the blood flow. Cowering, he sank deeper beneath the barricade while bullets whizzed around him; a cry tore past his lips at the white hot pain surging through his torso. He slumped against the foxhole as his life source oozed from the wound at an alarming rate, and no matter how hard he tried, the puddle beneath him expanded. In a weakened state, he felt dizzy, and his body trembled; heavy with fatigue, the sounds of battle began to fade, and darkness wormed its way into his periphery. As his eyes rolled back into his head, he collapsed against the muddy terrain; he vaguely heard his boyfriend’s pleading voice begging him to hold on and recognized the gentle sensation of fingers carding through his damp, sweaty curls._

The seance gasped, bolting upright with a pained expression contorting his features. He felt as though he’d awoken from a terrible nightmare, but as he pressed his palm to the persistent ache in his abdomen, it made him realize that what happened was real. He’d been wounded in combat in Vietnam. His chest heaved, each breath escaping in rapid bursts from his discomfort and fear. “Easy, sweetheart,” Dave soothed, and it was then that he registered a set of familiar, gentle hands holding his own. His teary green eyes fell onto Dave’s concerned blue ones. “Dave,” Klaus choked out, leaning against him as he moved closer.  
“Yeah, it’s me. I’m here,” the soldier murmured.  
Klaus tightened his grip on his hands and cried out in agony. “H - hurts…”  
“Shh, my love, I know,” he assured, running his fingers through his boyfriend’s curls. “Try to stay calm. You’re in the medical tent. You need to slow down and rest…”  
“No,” he interrupted with more strength than Dave deemed possible given his condition. “No more sleep…”

The soldier saw the terror in his love’s eyes, and he frowned as he tucked a few loose curls behind his ear. He knew that the seance struggled with recurring nightmares; who didn’t when living each day the way they did? But Klaus’ bad dreams stemmed from something much darker that even Dave couldn’t completely understand. He risked pecking his lips; it was no secret that they were closer than their other comrades, but they still did their best to conceal their love for one another. Here, Dave didn’t care. His boyfriend had nearly lost his life, and he’d be damned if he didn’t offer him comfort. “Sweetheart,” he hummed, “I’ll be right here. I promise I won’t leave you.”  
“What if…” Klaus began, swallowing thickly “…you get called away and have to go back out there? Dave, I … I can’t — I can’t lose you.”  
“Shh, breathe,” he whispered as he placed his companion’s hands over his own heart. “Do you feel that? I’m right here, okay? You won’t lose me.”  
“Dave, stop…” The response came out harsher than he’d intended. “‘m sorry, it’s just, I—” He cried out in pain, unable to continue. Dave’s brows furrowed, and he wiped the sweat from his companion’s forehead. The seance pushed past his discomfort. “Dave, this war … it was … was pointless, and so many lives were lost … I don’t want you to become part of that body count. I love you,” he whimpered, tightening his grip on the soldier’s hand like a vice. “I - I _wasn’t_ even supposed to be here…”  
“None of us should be here, darling.”  
“No, that’s not — I mean _here_ ,” he said, eyes snapping shut, “in the war. 1968. Me being here shouldn’t be possible.”  
“Shh, babe, calm down.” The soldier’s expression revealed a new level of concern. “What are you saying? You aren’t making any sense.”  
  
Klaus buried his face in the crook of Dave’s neck and cried as he brokenly repeated that he didn’t know how to explain it. Confused, the soldier raised his brow. The seance must be feeling worse than he thought given that he wasn’t making much sense. _What did he mean he wasn’t supposed to be here? That it shouldn’t be possible? Why was he speaking of the war as though it had already ended and was something from the past?_ Despite observing the panic in his boyfriend’s eyes, he was doubtful and at a loss for words. He loved the seance more than he'd ever loved anyone, and he wanted to believe him. Attributing his ramblings to the trauma he’d endured on the battlefield, he sighed, perched on the edge of the small cot and gingerly scooped him up into his arms. “Of course many lives were lost. We’re at war.”  
“Dave, I know how this sounds,” Klaus tried to reason, “but do you remember when I first got here?”  
“Yes, I remember…” He kissed the top of his head.  
“And you recall how I seemed to appear out of thin air?”  
“Of course … how could I forget?” Dave reminisced, his features soft. “I always felt as though you were a gift sent to me from above…”  
“I was sent to you, sunshine, but not from above. I’m from the future.”  
“Klaus, what do you mean? You need to rest. You’re not well.”  
“That briefcase I was holding … that’s how I got here. It’s like a time machine or something.”  
“A what?”  
“A time machine … please…” Klaus’ strength ebbed, and his exhaustion crept up on him. “Don’t … don’t you trust me?”  
“With my life, angel,” the soldier hummed. “You need to rest. I’ll be here when you wake.”  
  
Sighing in defeat, Klaus slumped against Dave’s muscular chest and nuzzled his neck. He didn’t want to sleep, but he couldn’t stave it off any longer and succumbed to his fatigue. Hours later, he woke to find that the blankets were tucked around him. He drew in a sharp breath, pressing a palm to his abdomen; his pain had worsened, but more than anything, he realized that he was alone. With unsteady limbs, he attempted to sit up, but his body protested; the wound screamed in agony. He cried out, closing his eyes as he fell back onto the sweat-soaked cot. Begging for relief, he clutched the frame as a nurse approached him and used a cold, damp cloth to brush the sweat away from his forehead. Startled, his eyes flew open, and he flinched away. “Where’s Dave?” he weakly questioned.  
“His presence was requested. He had to return to the field,” she reluctantly answered, setting her cloth down. “I’m sorry, honey. Get some rest.”  
“I can’t,” he sobbed. “It hurts so much … I need to get home. I need Dave … he promised he’d be here…”  
“Don’t work yourself up,” the nurse calmly said as she cleansed the wound on his abdomen and applied a fresh bandage. “I’m sure he’ll return soon. You’re in good hands. Here, drink this. You must be parched.”  
  
She offered Klaus a small cup of water, and with shaking hands, he accepted the beverage and downed it in a matter of seconds. Too uneasy to return to sleep, he curled onto his side and hugged himself despite his pain and sniffled quietly, wincing when the nurse touched his shoulder. She quickly withdrew her hand, offering him an apologetic smile before tending to other wounded soldiers. Eventually, the seance cried himself to sleep, waking at dusk embraced in a familiar set of arms. Dave. Trembling, he weakly clutched the soldier’s flak vest and choked out a sob. “Dave, you … promised you’d be here when I woke…”  
“I know, love,” Dave whispered, brushing the damp curls away from his forehead. “I’m sorry, but I’m here now.”  
“Please don’t leave me again,” he whispered faintly.  
“I won’t, Klaus,” he promised, quickly brushing his own tears away. “I won’t. I swear, baby. You’re going to get through this. You’re going to get better.” Was he telling himself that to ease his own fears, or was he doing it for the sake of his boyfriend? He was well aware that his condition was deteriorating, and he was terrified that the words he spoke may prove to be untrue. “Hang in there, sweetheart. Everything’s going to be okay. I love you.”  
  
Klaus coughed and sputtered, struggling to stay conscious. “Dave, if I stay here, I’ll die. I — I’m not…” He drew in a sharp breath at an unexpected bout of pain, fresh tears streaming down his cheeks, and twisted his fingers in the jacket’s fabric. “It hurts so much. ‘m not … not getting better. We have to leave…”  
“Sweetheart,” Dave said, lowering his voice as he glanced over his shoulder at the nurses staring, “we can’t just leave. Going AWOL is a criminal offense. The military will find us, and we’ll be arrested.”  
“Dave, please,” he frantically sobbed, “we can - no one will find us. I have a way. You said that you trusted me.”  
“And I do more than anything.” He noticed a nurse approaching them and put his hand up. “We need a minute,” he told her as he drew the curtain, blocking their view from her prying eyes.  
“Shit,” the seance gasped, clutching at his belly as his discomfort flared up, “it hurts. The briefcase…” He cried out in agony, and Dave cupped his cheek, watching him worriedly. Klaus swallowed his pain before continuing. “It’s … in our tent … under my cot. We can use it to get away from here.”  
“Klaus, baby, I’m sorry, I don’t understand…”  
  
The seance fisted Dave’s shirt with the last of his strength. “Sunshine,” he stammered, “I already told you … the briefcase will get us out of here. All you have to do is bring it here, and we’ll open it … together.”  
“Klaus, I…” Dave began only to be interrupted.  
“Dave, before I landed by your cot, I was on a city bus in the year 2019. That briefcase will take us both back there. I don’t know how else to explain it…” He coughed and whimpered “…and I know it’s a lot to process, but please, I need you to listen to me. If I stay here…” Klaus’ words faltered, a tear rolling down his cheek. “I’ll die, love. This wound requires special treatment … treatment that I can’t get here. But if you bring me that briefcase, we can leave … and I can get the help I need back at home … at the Academy.”  
  
Dave couldn’t comprehend how a briefcase could save Klaus’ life, but as he assessed his boyfriend, his skin crawled. The color was draining from the seance’s face, and heat radiated from his skin; he knew that Klaus was right. He was fading, and if the soldier didn’t at least try to flee, he would lose him. No matter how outlandish the solution seemed, he was desperate to prevent his untimely demise. Gently massaging his scalp, he quietly said, “Klaus, I’m scared … what if I do it wrong and something bad happens?”  
“I’m scared, too, baby, but this might be the only chance we have to make it out alive. I trust you, and I love you.”  
“I love you too, darling.”

The seance’s words were grim, and truthfully, in his condition he didn’t know if he and Dave would make it back to 2019 safely - Five always said that time travel was a crap shoot. As reluctant as he was to take such a leap with Dave, he knew that in order to survive … to continue his life with his love by his side … he had no other options. He had to take that chance. His grip on the soldier’s jacket faltered, and he drew out a shuddering breath. Dave gently took Klaus’ face in his hands and desperately kissed his forehead, frowning immediately at his elevated temperature. It frightened him how quickly Klaus was deteriorating, but he had to try. Time was not on their side. Afraid to handle a time traveling briefcase, his fear for his boyfriend’s life drove him to brush the curls from his face and whisper, “Listen to me now, okay? I need you to hold on for me, sweetheart. I’ll come back for you. I promise. I love you.” He kissed Klaus’ lips gently, blue gaze fierce with determination. “I suppose we have a date with a briefcase,” he chuckled.  
“Yeah,” the seance agreed, a weak laugh escaping his throat. “I guess we do.” He squeezed Dave’s hand. “I love you.”  
  
Dave pressed one more kiss to the seance’s brow before slipping out of the small bed. Pulling the curtain open, he scanned the area to be sure no one was watching. Keeping his head low, he exited the medical tent, hastily trekking across the muddy grounds of the military compound until he made it to their sleeping quarters. Relieved that not a single soul was in sight, he made his way over to the seance’s cot. Slowly, he ducked beneath the frame and retrieved the briefcase out from under it. Now that he held it in his hands, he stared at the unusual device for a moment. Intrigued, he wondered if Klaus was right. _Could a task as simple as opening this case transport them to a whole new time?_ It seemed insane, but he couldn’t stop to think about that now; he’d already been gone too long. The seance was running out of time. The soldier ran as fast as his legs would carry him, happy that he made it back to his companion. Breathlessly, he drew the curtains closed behind him as he propped himself up beside Klaus on the bed. “I’ve got it, love,” he hummed, carding his fingers through his boyfriend’s curls as he gently pulled him against his chest. Klaus’ eyes fluttered open. He was fading, but they were so close, and he had to hang on. “Tell me what I need to do,” Dave whispered.  
“I … I don’t…” He shivered at his pain and clutched the soldier’s shirt. “I think … it just needs to be adjusted,” he said, breathing labored as his arms weakly reached for the dials.  
Dave noticed that he was shaking. “Easy, love, let me do it…” He gently placed the seance’s hands back into his lap.  
“2019,” Klaus whispered.  
“What?” the soldier questioned, barely able to hear him. His boyfriend’s energy was dwindling, and his eyes began to close. “Hey, no, no, no,” Dave murmured, softly tapping his cheek, desperately trying to rouse him. “Stay with me, baby. What did you say?”  
The seance coughed as he squeezed Dave’s hand. Swallowing thickly, he found the strength to speak. “2019.”  
“All right…” Dave swallowed past the lump in his throat. “I’ll get you there…”  
“Like you have before?” Klaus snorted, but his body protested, and he hissed in pain.  
The soldier’s face turned bright red. “You know I don’t mean like _that_ , and quit making jokes. You need to save your strength.”  
  
Dave peppered Klaus’ hairline with kisses. He knew he had to be fast. Fidgeting with the dials on the case, he hoped he did it correctly; he tightened his grip on his boyfriend and closed his eyes. “Please work,” he pleaded before popping the latches open. A flash of blue light swallowed them, and in a matter of seconds, they had been transplanted onto a city bus. Dave’s eyes widened as he peered around the new, unfamiliar territory. He swallowed thickly as he frantically observed the shocked expressions on the other passengers' faces before the bus driver blurted, “What the hell?” He slammed on the brakes, pulling over to face them. “What — where did you two come from?” he demanded, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.  
“Um, I - I…” Dave stammered.  
“Spit it out, boy!” the driver demanded.  
“He needs…” The soldier began to explain, halting when Klaus groaned, head tipping forward as he clutched his belly. He felt his panic building when he saw blood beginning to seep through the seance’s shirt. “Shit…” he cursed, knowing he must’ve ripped the stitches. Wracking his brain, he recalled, “Academy.”  
“Academy? He needs a hospital,” someone countered.  
“Take us to the Academy,” Dave snapped, wrapping his arms around his love’s weakened and trembling figure. “Hurry!”  
  
The driver nodded, complying to Dave’s request. He pulled the bus back onto the road and began the commute towards the Academy. Dave pressed his forehead to Klaus’. His own tears began to slide down his cheeks, and he whispered, “Are you still with me, baby?”  
“‘m here, sunshine…” He searched for his hand. “Did we make it?”  
“I think so. It’s a lot different than Vietnam.”  
“‘s’okay … I promise. I love you, Dave…”  
“I love you, too, angel. Hold on. You’re going to be okay.”  
  
When the bus rolled to a stop, the operator announced that they had arrived. Dave looked at Klaus; his skin was sickly pale, and he was drenched in sweat. He knew there was no way he could walk in his condition, so he gingerly carried the seance off of the vehicle and took in the building. He gawked at the massive structure, having never seen anything like it. A shuddering breath from the seance pushed the soldier to nudge the wrought iron gates open and pass through the threshold. Nervously, he called out for help only to be ambushed by Diego, who wielded a knife, and Five. “Who the hell are you?” Diego demanded, knife poised, ready to strike. His features softened when he recognized the person clutched within Dave’s trembling arms. “Klaus … what’d you do to him?”  
“N - nothing. I—”  
“What did you do to my brother?” Diego took a threatening step forward before the sound of him yelling drew Allison down the steps into the foyer.  
“What’s going on?” she questioned. Gasping, she covered her mouth in shock when she saw Klaus.  
Diego raised his knife, pointing it at Dave. “That bastard hurt our brother.”  
“No, that’s not … I didn’t! Please, he needs help!”  
  
Allison’s brows drew together in concern. She noticed that the soldier was petrified, and something in his eyes led her to believe that he was telling the truth. “Drop it, Diego.”  
“What? Allison—”  
“That’s enough,” she firmly stated, slowly approaching Dave. Her soft hazel eyes met the soldier’s teary blue ones, and she offered him a kind smile. “He’s going to be okay."  
  
Grace entered the room and approached the soldiers. She quickly assessed the seance’s condition and instructed Diego to carry him to the infirmary and to prepare him for immediate surgery. Number Two obliged and shot the soldier a suspicious look as he took his brother into his own arms, but Dave couldn’t bring himself to protest. Grace smiled warmly and reassured him that Klaus would recover before she departed. Overwhelmed by his growing anxiety, the soldier’s knees buckled. Allison gasped, acting quickly to support him so he wouldn’t fall.. “Easy,” she soothed, offering him a smile. “Hey … it’s okay.”  
“I…” Dave mechanically glanced down at the blood — Klaus’ blood — staining his trembling hands. “I feel sick…”  
“Yeah, well, time travel will do that to you,” Five informed, eyebrow quirked as he examined the soldier’s fatigues. “Judging by your outfit, I’d guess army. What year?”  
“1968 … A Shau Valley…” Dave whispered.  
“Wait, as in Vietnam?” Five stepped forward, prepared to ask more questions. _How did Klaus of all people wind up in that hellscape?_  
“Drop it, Five. This isn’t an interrogation,” Allison chastised, returning her attention to Dave. “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.”  
  
Allison guided the soldier upstairs, ushering him into Klaus’ bedroom. The door creaked as she swung it open, and she gestured for Dave to go inside. He slowly wandered around the room, taking in the surroundings. The space was fitting for his companion; it was oversized and contained his unique personality within its walls.  
  
On the far wall, there was a twin bed. It was unkempt; blankets were strewn about the mattress in a chaotic heap. His gaze trailed over each surface within the room. Dark script covered nearly every inch of the plaster, with the occasional drawing littered among the fonts. Delicate strings of fairy lights garnered the wall above his bed and window, contrasting perfectly with the harsh scribbles. It felt so right yet so wrong for Dave to be in this dwelling now. This was Klaus’ room — _his_ Klaus’ room. He could see and feel his presence all around him. He smelled his scent so strongly that it was almost as if he was there beside him holding his hand … but he wasn’t. Dave wiped a tear from his eye at the realization that Klaus may not ever be there again. Allison stepped toward the soldier, features soft as she laid her hand upon his shoulder. “Are you okay?”  
He flinched, startled by her touch. “Yeah … sorry, I was thinking…”  
“It’s all right.” She smiled softly, taking him by his elbow. “Come with me.”  
  
Allison led him toward the bathroom, helping to ease him down onto the closed toilet seat lid. Nodding, he took a seat and watched her as she retrieved a cloth and dampened it in the nearby sink. Turning to face the soldier, she smiled at him gently and ran the warm cloth over his fingers and palms. In an effort to help him relax, she began to converse with him. She started by introducing herself, pleased that she was able to coax Dave to do the same. “So, Dave,” she spoke quietly, features soft and inviting, “how did you and my brother meet?”  
“Well…” Dave exhaled a laugh at the question. “It’s difficult to explain,” he admitted, leaning against the back of the toilet as Allison continued tending to his blood stained hands. “He just … kind of appeared. It had been a long day, and I was tired … I was nearly asleep when suddenly there was a flash of light,” he reminisced, a fond smile forming across his lips, “and then there he was … covered in blood from head to toe with the most beautifully wild eyes I had ever seen.”  
“That sounds like my brother,” Allison laughed, “always showing up unannounced.”  
The soldier tipped his head back, chest bouncing with laughter. “Yeah … yeah, he does. He always has to be the center of attention. I always joke that he’s two parts crazy to one part sane, but…” He trailed off as a single tear slid down his cheek. “He might drive me insane at times, but he’s the most charming, funny and goddam beautiful person that I have been fortunate enough to meet.”  
Allison looked at Dave, really looked at him for the first time as everything drew into focus. “Wow,” she said, hands tightening around his, “you love him, don’t you?”  
Scared to admit the truth to anyone other than himself or Klaus, the soldier closed his eyes and nodded. “More than anything in this world.”  
  
Allison finished cleaning the blood from his hands, placing the cloth in the sink as she smiled at him. Dave nodded appreciatively as he got to his feet. “Thank you.”  
“You’re welcome,” she answered as she wrapped her arm gently around his waist and led him toward Klaus’ bed. “Make yourself comfortable. I’ll bring you a change of clothes and make you something to eat, you must be starving.”  
“Are you sure?” he quietly asked, turning to face her. “You don’t have to. I don’t want to be any trouble.”  
“It’s no trouble to me at all,” she assured, smiling softly as she released her grip on his waist. She frowned, eyebrows knitting together in concern as she watched the way Dave wearily sat on the edge of Klaus’ bed. “Besides, you can only do so much for Klaus when you’re running on fumes. You need to take care of yourself, too, Dave.” She gripped the door knob. “I’ll be right back, okay?”   
“Okay,” he reluctantly agreed. “Thank you.”  
Her lips curved into a smile. “Of course.”

She left the soldier to settle in before she descended down the steps. Once in the kitchen, she knew that she had to help Dave, ensuring that he stayed fed and hydrated, otherwise she’d likely never hear the end of it from her brother when he was feeling better. _You let my boyfriend starve? Allieee!_ She could almost hear him now. Shaking her head, she chuckled and decided to brew a pot of chamomile tea, knowing that its soothing properties might calm the soldier’s frayed nerves. While waiting for the kettle to boil, she got to work on preparing him some food. Not wanting to leave him alone for too long with his thoughts, she opted to make something simple that could be whipped up in a snap. Nothing said comfort food like a grilled cheese sandwich and chicken noodle soup. She smiled, thinking that it would be the perfect meal. Once everything was ready, she divided the portions out, placing them on an easier to manage tray. Being extra cautious, she climbed up the steps with the meal and headed straight for Diego’s room. She set the tray on his bedside table before taking the opportunity to ransack his wardrobe in search of an outfit that would fit Dave. Surely out of anyone in the household, Diego’s clothes would offer the best fit. Pleased enough with her selection, she neatly tucked the items beneath her arm before lifting the tray and wandering back across the hall toward Klaus’ room.

As she nudged the door open with her shoulder, she realized that Dave hadn’t budged. She frowned, noticing the way he stared at his trembling hands. Placing the tray of food onto the nightstand, she offered him the clothes. “Here,” she said, ensuring that she kept her voice light and comforting. “They’re Diego’s. The fit might be a bit off, but I imagine it’ll be better than Luther’s.”   
“Thank you,” he answered, voice barely above a whisper.   
“I made you some tea. It’s chamomile, might make you feel better,” she informed him, gesturing toward the tray. “I also brought you some soup and a sandwich. It’s not much, but it should help. Anyway, it’s there for when you’re ready to try to eat, okay?”  
“Thank you — I appreciate it.” He offered a half smile and glanced at the clothing. Blushing, he stood, gesturing over his shoulder towards the bathroom. “Um, I’ll just…”

Dave entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him, being sure to lock it. Once he had changed into the outfit, he emerged from the bathroom and glanced at the food. He was hesitant to accept the meal, but he didn’t want to be impolite, so he smiled as he picked up the grilled cheese. He quickly realized that he was hungrier than he’d anticipated as he ravenously tore into the sandwich. Chewing a bite, he slurped a spoonful of the soup before chasing it down with a large gulp of tea. Allison watched the soldier with satisfaction, an amused expression contorting her features as he ate. She couldn’t control her giggles at the sound of him wolfing everything down. “Wow, either you were starving or I’m a better cook than I thought.”  
“Both,” he mumbled through a mouthful of food. He met her gaze; embarrassed by his piggish behavior, he swallowed his bite, offering her a shy smile as he patted a napkin over his lips. “Sorry,” he said, running his fingers through his hair. “Thank you … for everything. This was very kind of you.”  
“You’re welcome,” she chimed as she smiled warmly and squeezed his hand.

The soldier finished off the remaining portions and moved the tray to the side. “You should rest,” Allison told him, picking up the tray, steadying the dishes with her hand to prevent them from falling.  
Dave ran his palms over his face. “What? No, I’m fine—”  
“Please, you’re exhausted. Don’t think you can hide that from me. I’m a mother, and I know all,” she said, sharing a laugh with the soldier.  
Admittedly, he was tired, but he couldn’t sleep. Not with Klaus wounded and potentially dying. He needed to stay alert. “I can’t. What if—”  
“Dave, I need you to listen to me, all right?” She sat beside him on the bed, laying her palm over his knee. “My brother? He’s going to be fine. He’s a lot stronger than any of us gave him credit for. I know in my heart that he will pull through this. I think you know that, too. Now, rest. You’re going to need your full strength to handle him once he’s awake.”  
Dave felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes at her kind words. He only hoped that she was right.  
He glanced at her as he stifled a yawn. “You really think he’ll be okay?”  
“I know he will,” she assured, smiling at him again as she squeezed his hand. “Get some sleep. I’ll be downstairs if you need anything else, all right?”  
“Okay…” He returned the smile and rubbed his eyes, more exhausted than he’d anticipated. “Thank you again, Allison. You’re too kind.”  
“Of course,” she said, clutching the tray in her hands as she stood. “Dave?”  
He glanced up at her through tired, hooded eyes. “Yeah?”  
“I’m glad my brother has you.”  
The soldier felt warmth fill his chest, and he offered her a nod. “I’m glad I have him, too.”  
  
She gave his hand another squeeze before she left the bedroom, pulling the door closed behind her. The soldier sighed heavily as he curled up beneath the offered warmth of the blankets and hugged Klaus’ pillow to his chest. He could smell his love’s scent on the soft fabric. He breathed it in, struggling to keep his emotions in check. He clutched it tightly within his trembling arms, pressing it against himself as his tears began to flow. He could feel his heart shattering and wished it was Klaus he was holding. _He’ll be okay_ , he thought, sniffling through his tears, hopeful that Allison would be right. _Klaus would be okay_.  
  
Consumed by his exhaustion, Dave drifted off into the void of sleep, but his peaceful slumber was short lived. He began to twitch and whimper, fingers twisting into the sheets, as visions of the war haunted his dreams.  
  
_Eyes locked on his target, Dave crouched low in the foxhole beside Klaus, doing what he could to avoid being hit while trying to protect his boyfriend. Gun aimed and ready to fire, the soldier lost focus when a grenade detonated dangerously close to them. Shrapnel flew in every direction as bullets raced past them, and he acted quickly to get to safety. When he realized that Klaus was not following him, he panicked and caught a glimpse of him through the dense smoke. Staying low, he called for a medic as he crawled toward him. He paled when he saw the blood seeping between the seance’s fingers from a wound on his stomach. With trembling hands, Dave applied pressure to it and pleaded with his love to hold on as he looked into his wide, teary eyes._  
  
The soldier bolted upright in bed with a gasp, chest heaving and heart pounding wildly. “Klaus!” he called, but the wounded veteran was not there. Slowly as the smog of gunpowder dissipated and his head began to clear, he realized that it wasn’t mud or blood in between his fingers. It was something softer, more familiar — Klaus’ blanket. Unsteadily, he heaved himself to his feet, stumbled into the bathroom to splash water over his face. Too unsettled to return to sleep, he ambled downstairs and silently ventured into the great room. He sat on the couch, tucking his knees against his chest, and tried to shake the horrible images from his mind. Lost in thought, he didn’t hear the footsteps heading down the hall and winced at the unexpected voice.  
“You okay?” Allison asked softly, leaning against the wall.  
“Oh, yeah,” he answered too quickly, eyes falling onto hers. “Couldn’t sleep…”  
“Bad dream?” She frowned.  
“Something like that…” He sighed audibly. “It was a memory … _how_ he got hurt…”  
“Dave,” she soothed as she sat beside him and took his hand, “it’s okay. You got him here in time, and he’s on the mend. Actually, I’m glad you’re here. I was just coming to get you. Mom finished the surgery. He’s in recovery, and he’s still asleep, but he made it, Dave. He’s going to be okay.”

Dave perked up at her words. Klaus was okay. Allison saw the way the soldier’s face lit up, and she smiled. “I’m sure he’d love to wake up with you by his side. Come on,” she said, clutching his hand, “I’ll take you to him.”  
“Yes, please,” he whispered, lips wobbly from glee. “Thank you.”

Allison helped guide Dave to his feet, and the two of them walked toward the infirmary. When his gaze fell onto Klaus, his breath hitched, and he swallowed past the lump in his throat. He tightened his grip on Allison’s hand and exhaled a shaky breath. She looked at him, concern in her eyes. “Do you need a moment?” she whispered.  
“No…” He reluctantly released her hand. “I’m okay.”  
  
Dave swallowed his anxiety as he entered the infirmary and approached the bed; his legs felt heavy, but he pushed himself to keep going. His boyfriend needed him. When he reached the bed, he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. Klaus no longer looked as though he was on death’s doorstep. The color had returned to his face, and the wound on his abdomen was cleaner and less angry. He was no longer drenched in sweat, and as Dave brushed his curls from his forehead, there was no lingering heat. The soldier smiled softly as he sat in the bedside chair and gently ran his fingers through his companion’s hair. “I’m here, love,” he whispered. Allison smiled before giving him privacy to spend time with Klaus, knowing that they’d both be okay.  
  
The soldier continued carding his fingers through Klaus’ curls, occasionally pressing delicate kisses to his forehead. He used his other hand to clutch one of the seance’s and eventually rested his head on the edge of the pillow. He closed his eyes and drifted off into a light slumber. The sensation of fingers loosely squeezing his hand roused him. He lifted his head and smiled when Klaus’ eyes fluttered open and fell onto his. Dave whispered, “Hi, sweetheart,” and leaned down to innocently kiss his lips.  
“Hey, sunshine,” Klaus murmured tiredly. “‘m glad you’re here.”  
“I’m glad you’re okay.” He brushed the hair from his face. “How are you feeling?”  
“A little sore and sleepy, but a lot better. Will you hold me?”  
  
Without a second thought, Dave carefully joined him on the small bed and cradled him against his muscular chest, ensuring the blankets still covered him. Klaus winced at the change in position, but his desire to be close to his boyfriend outweighed his discomfort. He nuzzled his neck, searched for his hand and clutched it between his own as he breathed in his scent. The soldier tenderly cupped the seance’s cheek, ran his fingers along the bone and closed his eyes, taking in the intimate moment. As he held Klaus in his arms, he peppered his hairline with kisses and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Having his love close to him made all of his previous fears vanish, and he knew that he was safe. Before succumbing to his own exhaustion, the soldier hummed, “I love you more than anything in the world, darling.”  
“And I love you more than the moon loves the stars, sunshine,” Klaus murmured, snuggling closer to him. The two soldiers fell asleep together, content to be wrapped up within the safety of each other’s strong but gentle arms.


End file.
